Telecommunication establishes communication, usually between widely separated points, by electrical or electronic means. The initial establishing of communication commonly involves installing a distribution panel whereby lines of a subscriber are electrically connected to a communication provider, such as a telephone provider. In buildings where multiple subscribers are located, the distribution panel usually takes the form of a building entrance protector (BEP) which is commonly flush mounted along its X-Y axes (vertical-horizontal orientations) on a wall in the basement of a building. All forms of distribution panels usually require the need of a press action for interconnecting the electrical wires or optical cables of a distribution panel. The press action may be relatively severe in order that the optical or electrical conductor has sufficient pressure applied thereto to force the conductor into its waiting terminal and establish a good electrical connection therebetween. Therefore, terminals mounted on the distribution panel are preferably mounted on the X-Y plane, parallel to the wall on which the panel is mounted, to provide adequate support for the pressing action. However, the number of terminals mounted on the X-Y plane is limited to the size of the panel. Although prior art units provide additional layers of distribution panels foldably stacked on top of each other, the accessibility to terminals on different layers are hindered.
Therefore, it is desired that a high-density distribution panel be provided with a relatively rigid support so that the press action necessary to establish good electrical connections of its electrical conductors may be accomplished. In addition to providing appropriate support to establish its electrical connections, it is desired that the distribution panel provide front access of its electrical components so as to ease the burden of the servicing technician to provide for the necessary electrical interconnections and to also allow the servicing technician to be able to see all connections so as to facilitate the maintenance and addition of all of the necessary electrical connections of the distribution panel.